User talk:Auguststorm1945
Please make use of the Leave Message function. It is appreciated. *Also, please sign (~~~~) your posts. ---- *User Talk 2009 ---- USM MARINES HELM Hey, August, I just noticed that the marines corpses wear slightly different rigs than Isaac does, mainly wearing a smaller less protective helmet. I wonder why EA did that? M10 101 23:14, January 3, 2010 (UTC)]] :It depends on what suit you are considering; the Marines wear 3 major variations (according to the game files), one of which is a more lightly armored version with a less protective helmet, the kind that Isaac wears (with some slight variations), and there is a third set which is unused (I wish I could say more about it, but I'm relegated to simply seeing the coding for it). --Haegemonia(talk) 23:19, January 3, 2010 (UTC) I think is because they only have a comfortable version of the helmet but same armor and EA did that because the marines dont need to fight so, they only have that little version, but if the marines know about the necromorphs threat they will put they complete helmet version and to be ready to fight. Marine N.473 08:41, March 2, 2010 (UCT) I figured it out. The infector cannot infect with the full helmet. That's why M10 101 21:09, March 28, 2010 (UTC). UNTITLED Thanks for the changes to those two articles. YAY! I'm glad that Halopedia serves as an inspiration to other wikis. *sniffs* Keep up the good work! - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 02:04, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Assistance with Projects Looking over your project list again, I feel the desire to help take some of your load off your hands. Since I have some free time coming up in my schedule, I thought it would be nice if you had a slightly lessened burden. I would be quite willing, actually, to write a full transcript for DS: Downfall as well as for all the comics, something I can probably complete in about one or two days. Since I do not wish to seem obtuse, I ask for your go ahead on this, as I don't wish to complete projects that you really wanted to do yourself. Also, if you need any help with any projects or need something done which may require a sysop, just ask me; I am more then willing to assist anyone, particularly those who contribute the amount you do. --Haegemonia(talk) 04:20, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :There are not words to express the gladness at this time. Auguststorm1945 09:27, January 12, 2010 (UTC) If you want more help, I could make a transcript on the whole of Extraction, if you want, or if you need help for anything else, like Isaac journals, I'll help! Keep on dismembering! Tazio1 23:14, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :I'm actually pretty good right now for the Extraction transcripts; the Isaac journals would be appreciated, however. Auguststorm1945 23:18, January 15, 2010 (UTC) If you'd like, I could help out by make some of the Dead Space transcripts. --§Amphiptere 16:19, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Americana No, you're not interrupting; I'll take help from anyone. Well, I'd like to know anything that you fell important to know about living in America. Anything notable that stands out to the smaller details. It doesn't matter that you're not familiar with Denver, America is America. --LBCCCP 20:49, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Sourcing I saw your post on Subtank's page and thought I'd jump in. First off, don't worry about sticking in those fact tags, in fact, I agree with your assessment a vast number of the articles seem to have little to no basis in the series canon. Now, I typically prefer to act, when it comes to others' articles, more in a maintenance capacity, but I agree we will need to overhaul the wiki and source or remove the offending material. I will probably end up posting deadlines on the pages for references and, if no references are provided by the specified date, delete the articles. Anyway, don't concern yourself with being overly cautious or too nitpicky; you're doing a fine job. --Haegemonia(talk) 23:49, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Template:User Infobox It's fine, though i think my Template was allready a User:Infobox? Changed it to your link's infobox right now so i hope there are no problems anymore.Gorvar 10:40, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Oops, I'll do that too. Thanks for cluing me in, I didn't know there was a seperate infobox for users. Thanks again, and good work recently!. Tazio1 21:47, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Promotion For consistent contributions on a daily basis towards the benefit of Dead Space along with irregular absences of myself and others I hereby award you status as an administrator. If you have any questions regarding this promotion, or simply wish to decline the offer then feel free to reply--MasterM 02:00, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :I went ahead and checked out some of the general wikipedia advice for admin, so I believe I have a basic idea at the very least. Also, thank you - I will do what can to fulfill admin responsibilities. Auguststorm1945 04:07, February 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Congratulations on the promotion! You earned it :D --Haegemonia(talk) 05:05, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Congratulations. You'll notice your username is now highlighted in . :) - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 19:18, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Leachers Gorvar here, yes indeed they are grabbers, i appologise for the confusion. Gorvar 01:35, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Military suit variant. I have been to thinking, what if the marines on the Valor wore the "basic version" (the suit is called the Advanced soldier rig). What if that explains the difference. M10 101 21:06, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :I haven't looked into the matter extensively, but that does sound entirely possible; similarly, that could contribute to the rapidity with which the USM Valor' was overrun. Of course, a simple enough reason for the difference could be that the designers wanted to set Isaac apart from the actual Marines, deliberately changing the suit slightly. Auguststorm1945 22:26, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :I mean, it could explain the difference. Should I mention it one of USM related articles? M10 101 21:00, February 23, 2010 (UTC) ::It's a definite possibility, but would have to be labeled as "speculation". Auguststorm1945 02:43, February 25, 2010 (UTC) I think that the marines on the Valor wore a little version of the helmet like more comfortable that the big (complete) version of the helmet and they only put the complete helmet in battle or in vacuum but the armour is the same (only that the designers change the suit a little bit for Isaac). Marine N.473 10:17, February 27, 2010 (UCT) :Well, if I understand your statement correctly, what you are saying is that the USM Valor Marines might have been utilizing a lesser model of the Advanced Soldier RIG, specifically the helmet? I suppose it's certainly possible, though how a civilian engineer would get his hands on higher-quality equipment...I just don't see it. The Valor was on a 'search-and-destroy' mission of sorts, armed as it was; why wouldn't the Marine detachment have the best available equipment? Or at least equipment that wasn't sub-par? Auguststorm1945 03:35, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Not, I am only saying that they only wore a little version of the helmet and not a lesser model of the Advanced Soldier RIG, the same model but diferent helmet and the Valor was on a search-and-destroy mission, is saying in his name 'search-and-destroy' they only found the USG Ishimura and destroy with a nuclear missile but the marines dont need to do nothing, they only see and no more and its why i think they use a more comfortable version of the helmet but if they need to fight they only put they complete helmet and fight the threat, and Isaac only have a Advanced Soldier RIG because the designers want that the player can to feel like a militar. Marine N.473 08:27, March 2, 2010 (UCT) I figured it out. Gameplay reasons. An infector can't infect a marine corpse that wears a full helmet. M10 101 21:13, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Engine Room On the ishimura page it has a section title "Engine" so i attempted to make a page for it but if there is a page that will suffice for both then remove the new article and get rid of the section title. :No worries. Auguststorm1945 21:14, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, any other articles that i can edit without some other tie in?Metaron Isard 21:20, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :Well, all of the deck articles need significant work if you're looking for a project (links below); question, though, - when you refer to tie in, you mean..? :Bridge, Cargo Hold, Crew Deck, Engines, Engineering Deck, Flight Deck, Hydroponics, and Mining Deck. Auguststorm1945 21:27, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Man you aint kidding chingo, thats gonna take a while to get through, but for Engines (link) you can probabaly just transplant from the Engine room article i just made. Metaron Isard 21:31, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations I don't know how late I am (life in the United States is hectic), but congratualtions on becoming an administrator! Thanks to you, there's nothing left to do here. --LBCCCP 03:20, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Merchant Marines articles I merged it with the EDF article. I believe that we just now get rid of the MM article. M10 101 21:11, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Need some help? Hi there! I'm game widow and I'm a helper on the with Gaming and Entertainment teams at Wikia. — Game widow 11:30, March 30, 2010 (UTC) hi Just wanted to say hi and that i love dead space and any other horror game and i will help in anyway i can four horsemen 17:44, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :Welcome to this charnel house; glad to have your assistance. Auguststorm1945 18:09, April 24, 2010 (UTC) yep and i will try too help as much as possible four horsemen 18:27, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Dead Space event took place in 2414 Finally, a user provided a good source as to when Dead Space actually took place! Check out [http://www.gametrailers.com/video/exclusive-sci-dead-space/41549 Gametrailers: Exclusive Sci vs. Fi TV Special]. Could you please update Timeline? :D- 5əb'7aŋk(Σάπτανκ) 21:32, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Game Chapters Sir, I'm no regular editor here, but I've been reading a lot of articles for a while now (excellent job BTW), and I just have one complaint. It's with these game chapter articles. I think these articles, being part of the storyline, should focus on giving a detailed summary of the events that occurred in the chapter. With regards to the dialogue, you could keep the dialogue safe in a subpage for the Chapter, just like what the other wikis did in some of their articles. Here's an example of a script subpage (credit goes to the GTA Wiki people). I can help in detailing the story line if you want, my memory of the game is still fresh. Of course, this is just my opinion. Please tell me what you think. --[[User:War Clown|'War'Clown]][[User talk:War Clown|''Wanna Talk?]] 11:29, August 11, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you for the kind words. Progress on the idea has been rather slow, due to my duties in the AC Wiki, so forgive me for the delay. For the moment I have some spare time, so I'll be able to replay the game to refresh my memories. I'll notify you when it's done :D --[[User:War Clown|'War'Clown']][[User talk:War Clown|''Wanna Talk?]] 03:57, August 28, 2010 (UTC) OHAI Good to see you back, you've been gone quite a while. --Haegemonia(talk) 23:03, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Help i have added an image to the leaper article but it looks stupid with the caption like that cause none of the other pics have it. could u check it out? :thanks Exploder-BOOM 23:40, August 26, 2010 (UTC) ::how do you add an image to a galleryExploder-BOOM 23:59, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Contact message Im the original creator of No Fly Order, i would like to ask you flat out why do you want to delete my article, i dont see anything wrong with it and it just feels like your gonna possibly delete my article when some of the other articles are less put together than mine. I just really want you to know that i would like to discuss the continuation if my article on this wiki. Because i love Dead Space as much as the next person and i thought this was going to be a cool place to lay out my facts on the game, but this aint the first Annoyance, Complaint, offence, or letter i have had to send to one of you Overseer people, maybe you ll reply. BettyBoopKiss Appreciation and Apology I am glad you replied to my message, i would like to inform you that i am not a harrasment, i dont want to be seen as the one harrasing others. I did not harras anyone but Subtank after my article deletion and that was actually Haegomia. Subtank didn't touch my article. But i dont want to throw anymore hate cards on the table. I just wanted you to know that im not perfect at Article creation and without No Fly Order all i have i the Article Shuttles, i thought for sure that would conenct weith the Ishimura article and others, i just want this all sorted out, i dont think your being unfair but i just dont want to be banned, and i would truely appreciate it if you would reply so we could continue the cleansing of my previous doings. PLZ Reply BettyBoopKiss. "Hello" hey just saying hiMicster trickster 11:35, October 25, 2010 (UTC) :No thanks Auguststorm,im ok,thanks for asking thoughMicster trickster 15:39, December 6, 2010 (UTC) *waves* Nice to see you're back. Saw several of your comments on Community Wiki. :P - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 21:33, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :Aye, good to have you back! --Haegemonia(talk) 22:12, October 26, 2010 (UTC) USG Ishimura Personnel Manifest Wow, that was a while ago. I guess the way I looked at it, I didn't really see a conflict. *Kendra's statement of "a thousand people on board" seems like she just casually rounded where Thirteen gave the exact total. *Weller's statement of "eight hundred miners on board" also seems casually rounded and vague. While Thirteen doesn't list "miners", it's probably because most of the crew have some sort of Planet Cracking-related job therefore listed under more specific titles. I'm sorry that I annoyed you. If you feel I'm assuming too much, go ahead and add it back in if you like, although I'm wondering now if it would be better in the trivia section. -- Reignfire 03:28, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Holy Crap! Your here! And as an admin. Thats awesome so there is one person I know from another wiki here. Great! This is a very nice wiki you have so what are you sysop or cratt? Sniperteam82308 06:22, December 19, 2010 (UTC) :Well thats cool. Sorry when I edited your talk I didn't yet have my signature up. Its up now though. Anyway. It is a pretty nice wiki. There are some things like the fan fiction going here policy but I suppose Tazio is right when they say a fan fiction wiki would die kinda like the RvB fanfiction did. I am planning on continueing my fan fics there but well Black Ops, and Christmas time activitys. Plus my new fan fic here. So whats up?Sniperteam82308 00:42, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Vandal I am here to report this guy for repeatedly vandalising DS2117's user and talk page by removing all content. Please block him. Thank you.Sniperteam82308 02:34, December 23, 2010 (UTC) :Alright but just to tell. I told you of this guy before DS2 edited her page so sorry.Sniperteam82308 03:12, December 23, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm fine, It was me. I tried to delete my profile but I forgot to sign in. Silly me, I hope this clarifies things for you. I am sorry for any confussion or delay. DS2117 Vandalism Ok ok. I know I was wrong about DS2. But this guy made a page for fucking here it is Fucking . Anyway hoping you could delete the page and ban the guy. Oh and this guy. Unsure if Hagemonia got him but he is making up music related rubbish on pages heres the guy and well Hagemonia reverted the edits but unsure if he blocked him. You can still see the edits from his contributions I guess. Oh well. Please deal with it as I know this time I am right.Sniperteam82308 07:27, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I've seen it too. And yes SniperTeam, I think you're right. The last one was me. I'm sorry for the confussion guys. D: ::Sorry your the only admin I know here. I had no idea it was dealt with as whe I was finished the page remained for at least another hour.Sniperteam82308 05:24, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks thanks for fixing my post on the timeline just started editing for the 1st time defending my point of view i have a response to your post on my talk page, i suggest you read it, i am not questioning what you said i am simply stating my point of view on the subject, if you have already read it then disregard this post, thanks for your time PLATZY 21:29, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Mr 1945 please help, platzy has lost his mind and is now yelling at me on my talk page for leaving a message on his talk page. ralok 22:18, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Thank u for leaving that URL, i'll look into it, but i'm not going to find out that just one day Meltdown will be gone...right? I mean thats my work, and to me a very good piece, it wont be deleted right? Please respond Ally 22:35, February 17, 2011 (UTC) scooge Armors? Hey this is scooge and i was wondering if i could post a page about armor and how to get themScooge123 12:21, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Character Renames The pages "Nikolas Kuttner" and "Edgars Foster" need to be renamed "Nickolas Kuttner" and "Foster Edgars," respectively. The reasons being: Nickolas Kuttner *In Dead Space: Aftermath, with the subtitles enabled, characters in the film refer to him as "Nickolas." *Also, in the credits, he is listed as "Nickolas Kuttner" as well. *You can also say his nickname is "Kutt" as certain characters referred to him in the film. Foster Edgars *In Dead Space 2, his nametag says "Edgars, Foster" and not "Edgars Foster." *In Dead Space: Aftermath, he is referred as "Dr. Edgars" by the Overseer. *In the credits of that film, he is listed as "Foster Edgars." - T. Montalbano 07:41, March 25, 2011 (UTC) hey its platzy, i was wondering when my ban is up cuz i got some info on dead space 2 i would like to post, i was told it was a six month ban, then i was told it was three, but when i checked it it said six, i just want to know when its up for sure, let me know whenever you get the chance. ???? Sorry now. WHo are you? I have never heard from u or even spoke to you and what business of ur's is it? and another thing. I don't give a tiny rats ass about where u've been and the "stress" im causing you. Just like back away from it so and i am (sarcasm) so scared of the personall y bit. One( It was a rash immature prank I was playing on someone and I do feel guilty about causing so much trouble(which is being blown out of proportion) Two( I am just a rebel. Anything to be is revolting so don't take it seriously Three( About a month but it doesnt matter as I have moved my story to the fanon site so feel free to delete the forum page. Sorry bout the hostility but the way u suddenly appeared on my talk page caught me off guard. Truly sorry if I came off that way.PowerSeeker 17:32, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Unus Mundus Hi again. I am having a lot of difficulty with a user Unus Mundus. I understand and respect his viewpoint on fan fiction(see forum on The Best.) but his words are slanderess and incredibly offensive. He is trying to stand up for the rules which I know, I have had experience with them, but his methods are totally off the wall. He is claiming we( the authors) are immature children, impatient and create this stories to have a new fantasy to masturbate over. (his words.) Like, what the hell is that about? All he had to say was I don't agree but instead he used this disgusting and offense imagery to get his viewpoint across. I have tried reasoning with him but he continues to ignore my messages. And, another thing, He is claiming that we are the immature masturbators because we take inspiration from Dead Space. Well, if peole didnt take inspiration from something, then we would have no story, not even Dead Space. Please can you advise me on this horrendous matter? Sincerly OliviaPowerSeeker 22:58, June 13, 2011 (UTC) What the hell? My messages are incivil and I get a warning?! You are the most unfair dictator on this whole site. Because I stood up for myself after being attacked, he gets a little slap on the hand and I get a warning. I said it before and I'll say it again, THE MODS ARE UNFAIR. You lot have been out to get me since day one so go ahead and do what you want to me, I don't care. You can have your sad little wiki and the slaves in it. PowerSeeker 11:08, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Ha. I just read your response to Unus Mudus or whatever and that's it?!!!!!!! He called people wankers and immature children and he is told to tone it down to create a positive atmosphere here in the slave labour cam?! I never once used bad language in my messages to him and I am the one who is warned. You make me sick. PowerSeeker 11:12, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Ok. This isnt going to get into an arguement coz I really don't care at this point. The following is a list, in response to your half a novel, stipulating my actions and beliefs: My idea of bad lanuguage should be quite obvious, ie, a mother dog, the f words, the C-U_-N-T word and so and so forth. To my knowledge, I only turned the tables on him and called him what he called me I feel I am being unfairly treated as on my first offence I was banned straight away, after my first day on the wiki and for FAR FAR less then want he said< let's not fool ourselves.> I targeted one person, not an entire group of loyal fans. Also, as you said yourself, I contribute positivley to the wiki and add my knowledge and make no enemies while he seems to only come around when he has something horrible to say about someone, and this is not the first time I have come to blows with him. He attacked ME, personally, for posting a naive page on fan fics which I acknowledge was misguided. And now, becuase he is new or whatever, he is onyl getting a warning for calling me a wanker and an immature child? By that standard, I shouldnt have been BANNED at all the first time. My reasons for STANDING UP FOR MYSELF are I am not shy, I am a hothead, I take serious pride in my work and I am Irish. It's in my blood. Can't blame me for that. But the point is, he deserves a ban more then me because look at all the trouble he has caused. He is an antagonist. Nothing more and nothing less. I am not asking you to ban him, I am just saying I shouldnt be treated so badly while he gets off for causing so much upset when all I did was stand up for myself. Looking forward to your reply PowerSeeker 21:41, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Ps. For your enjoyment August. Ignore all rules. If the rules discourage you from improving or maintaining the wiki's quality, ignore them. I believe this rule is pretty clear. I ignore the rules to maintain the wiki. I believe this rule supercedes all the other rules, kind of like "you need to break the law to save the law." Just a thought :) :) Thank u for ur clarity and response. I apologise to you and the community at large. And I trust Unus Mundus will be recieving a request not to antagonise me further? It is after all for the benefit of the wiki to have a peaceful atmosphere and co operation? Warmest regards PowerSeeker 23:38, June 14, 2011 (UTC) hi the site wont let me log in :/,can u help me with dis,my account is Micster tricster. :Hi, I'm not Auguststorm, but here's what you can do to log in. Right click on the Log in button, select open link in new tab, and from there things should be pretty self explanatory :) --[[User:Noemon|'''''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon|'' *'talk'*'']] 14:52, July 3, 2011 (UTC) hiya, ehmmm some one has made a disgusting edit to the Exploder page and I would like to know how I can restore it. But please take a look at it and see what sleaze this is and perhaps ban the anon. user Sincerly PowerSeeker 12:52, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Response to Request Please, don't punish anyone on my account. I understand you have rules that must be enforced, and I would not want to get in the way of that. However, nothing these people could ever say could possibly hurt my feelings. And I wouldn't want them to get into trouble because of their inability to take criticism on something as insignificant as a fan fiction. That being said, I tend to act a little over the top on certain subjects. So I can't fault them for doing that same thing. In the future, I will try to keep my disdain on the back burner. I also have a question to ask you. I actually have several things I would like to edit on this site, however some of my information directly contradicts what others have posted. First off, don't think that I am wanting to replace their posts with my own personal opinions (I have source material), but I don't know the procedure for removing another person's post in favor of my own (regardless of how much source material I have). I am also not sure how to properly list and site what I am adding. If you could direct me to the right place for instructions, I would be very appreciative. - Unus Mundus 15:27, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Anonymous Irish IP again from the same Internet provider like all the other anonymous and the few contributor-related IP adresses... --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 22:51, July 24, 2011 (UTC) The-informer is my other account. xX_SLASHER_Xx 09:43, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Question Auguststorm, I would like to ask you how to delete my account on this wiki. I find some of the people rude and incredibly hostile and really do not want to be associated with them anymore. Please, if you want a full account I will gladly do that but if youu could just inform me how to disable my account, that would be great. PowerSeeker 11:55, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Please, I need help. This guy User: FISH FISH FISH is causing massive damage and I cant stop him on my own. He has vandalised Noemon's page several times aswell as the Ishimura page and many others and just undos my undos. Help! Xenomorph2012 23:25, July 31, 2011 (UTC) You people are meant to monitor the wiki but you cant even do that because you are all gone away. We need more mods from around the world to have 24/7 patrol. DO you not see what we are up against? Me and Noemon r the only ones tryin to stop him but we cant!!!! FISH FISH FISH has assured me he will come back even if he is banned and start this all over again. HELP US!!!!! Xenomorph2012 00:14, August 1, 2011 (UTC) I don't think a 24/7 patrol will really be possible. Remember, the Admin and Moderators are doing this in their spare time. I think they're doing a pretty bang-up job of it. I think you're anthropomorphising the Wiki a bit too much, keep in mind that it isn't like a city, so a "patrol" isn't likely. What I can do is investigate this "FISH FISH FISH" and see if he has a history of vandalism. If there's conclusive evidence, I'll warn the Admin. Unless I do find anything, though, nobody's getting B& yet. Captain tweed 20:44, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Dead Space fan film Hey Auguststorm1945, A while back I made a Dead Space fan film, telling the story of the ill-fated Ishimura crewmember who leaves the 'Cut off their limbs' message scrawled in blood. It's gotten some pretty good feedback from Visceral Games, and I was hoping it could be featured on the Dead Space Wikia. Please let me know if this is a possibility. Here's a link to the film http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xFI8w6tZx7I&feature=channel_video_title 06:41, August 14, 2011 (UTC)Kiel Chenier Thanks! Thanks for fixing the log formatting! I always thought it was some error in the template, never would have thought of this fix! Just a note, the proper syntax is :) I'll correct it on the ones you have already fixed. Cheers! --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 03:30, October 29, 2011 (UTC) :UPDATE: I was going to start fixing the logs of DS2, to help you out, and I noticed that they were correctly displayed. Never had I checked a log from DS2 before, in order to have seen the difference between them and those from DS1. So, I just replaced the erroneous template code, here, and the formatting of the logs is now universally fixed! (there is a veery small difference between those that you had already fixed and the rest, in that the rest make heavy use of lists, but it's not that big of a deal) (Also, do we really need two separate templates for logs? If we do, then I don' mind if you revert the template, back to how it was, and we continue fixing the logs one by one.) --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 04:04, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Untitled You can add this character, Bailey.He is in an audio log on chapter 8 of Dead Space.Elmatador0009Elmatador0009 16:48, October 29, 2011 (UTC) I could use some assistance plz. Hi my name is BettyBoopKiss, well my username is anyway, I really need to ask you a favor. I know you prolly get this alot, but I am being harrased on this wiki, and I do not appreciate it. The user Halseymj has been reapetedley messaging me on my Talk Page all because I refused to allow him access to my FanFictions to use in this fake contest of his. He broadcasts on this wiki that he is trying to get ideas for the next Dead Space, and when someone is just docked on a website watching everything waiting for something good to come around to me that seems like a great way to steal stuff and I'm afraid he is stealing everyone eleses ideas and everyone elses writings and sending them in without giving any credit to the users. I really really would like you to look into this for me, because i'm am afraid he will deny everything to steal and get credit for himself. PLZ help me. Sincerly, BettyBoopKiss :-Putting on Sherlock outfit- I did some investigation, and Betty's claim is false. I checked her talk page, and he was not harassing her. In fact, I checked Halseymj's talk page and noticed that BETTY was the one harassing. Here is the conversation in screenshots: File:Betty harassing Halsey.png|Proof that Betty is harassing. File:How Halsey is NOT harassing.png|The only replies Halsey ever gave. And, in case you may think that Betty didn't make those comments, here] is proof in the history that shows Betty is the true one making the comments. -tips hat, puts magnifying glass away- --[[User:Shade Link|''Shade'']] 22:06, November 18, 2011 (UTC)